New York State of Mind
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "Running late, Sunshine?" Rachel asked through the phone when Reyna's phone finally connected the two. She could hear the smile in the redhead's voice. "Shut up, Red." [Switch POV of linh cinder's story Maybe']


A/N: POV Switch! In an attempt to coax Lily (linh cinder) to release the second chapter of her story 'Maybe' I rewrote the first chapter in Reyna's pov. This is my interpretation of the scene and Reyna's reactions to the boys. The dialogue/interaction between Leo and Reyna belongs to her. Please please please leave her wonderful reviews and maybe she'll update. *fingers crossed* Love you, Lily and enjoy!

Reyna

"Running late, Sunshine?" Rachel asked through the phone when Reyna's phone finally connected the two. She could hear the smile in the redhead's voice.

"Shut up, Red." Reyna answered as she pressed the phone against her face. The warmth of the screen was welcoming compared to the freezing New York air. The twenty-two year old glanced at the crosswalk light as she tapped her boot clad feet. The red hand taunted her, the only obstacle between her and the intricate underground subway system. "Has Apollo shown up?"

"Luckily for you, he's not in yet. His morning is full of meetings. He won't notice a poor little marketing intern missing." Rachel teased. Through the phone, Reyna could hear people setting up for the test shoot. "Hey, move that lighting fixture. That's too much direct light!" Rachel ordered to whoever was setting up. The photography intern ruled with an iron fist. "Reyna, you should be the one shouting at these people, not me."

"But you're so good at it." Reyna replied as the crosslight finally flashed to the walking figure. The cold bit at her face as she power walked through the crowd. She hiked her large purse up her shoulder so it wouldn't fall. "Stall for thirty more minutes. I'm going underground now."

"Thirty minutes! Are you craz - " The phone signal cut off as soon as Reyna stepped into the tunnel. She tucked the device in her navy trench coat pocket, following the flow of commuters and travelers. A white scarf protected her neck from the cold weather. The icy cold of New York's winter didn't agree with the Californian but Reyna couldn't pass up an internship at Helios Marketing. Helios Marketing is a pristine firm producing commercials and advertisements for a few of the well-known brands in the country. Reyna could brave the cold for a few months if she could learn from the famous Apollo, creator of the firm with his twin sister.

Reyna's body moved on autopilot, swiping her subway card and maneuvering through the crowd to her usual train. Being here for at least a month, she was learning the ropes. Of course, her alarm didn't go off on one of the most important days of her life. Reyna swept her messy braid over her shoulder as she stepped onto her usual platform. Her shoulder gently bumped someone's as she leaned forward trying to get a glimpse of her train. She barely noticed the pressure, used to the bustling and shoving of the subway.

"Um… Lady?" Someone coughed like he was trying to get attention. Three light taps pressed against her right shoulder. Reyna frowned, she didn't have time to deal with a creep, and turned. Before her stood a short young man with curly brown hair tucked underneath a green beanie. He blinked at her as he fumbled with his earphones. Reyna arched her eyebrow at him expectantly. "You, uh - you kind of crossed the safety line." He gestured to the flashing lights at their feet. "These here. And they're blinking, so… the train's coming." Reyna mentally rolled her eyes as he continued babbling. "Yeah, like right now. So you should probably get behind the line before you fall over the edge or something."

"Thank you," Reyna replied absently as she stepped back behind the line. She tugged at her purple hat, already forgetting about the boy. Her smartphone flipped between her fingers as she thought about the test shot. Rachel and Reyna was given the reins for a new clothing line called Jupiter. This was their first test shot, trying to find the right feel for the brand. Reyna tapped her fingers against her arm as she swiped through images of the clothes. Beautifully cut dresses, shorts and shirts flipped before her. _Young. Fresh. Adventurous._ Reyna thought before the tale tell screech of the train broke her thoughts.

A huge gust of wind blew in, whipping at everyone's clothes. A man in a three piece suit a few feet away from Reyna swore as his pile of papers flew down the platform. Reyna reacted without thinking, stepping on a skidding page before scrambling to collecting the papers. People walked around her as she ran around. She bent down to grab one of the last documents when another hand brushed hers. Reyna looked up, blinking at the pair of sparkling blue eyes and boyish half-smile.

"Thank you so much!" Reyna and the blond looked up as the businessman ran over to them. His glasses were crooked as he accepted the pile of papers. "You two saved my life. Thank you, thank you." He repeated as he bowed deeply and enthusiastically. Reyna and her paper collecting partner traded smiles as they waved to the businessman, walking towards the subway.

"I thought his glasses would fall off from how deep he was bowing." He whispered to her as they waited for the doors to open. Reyna grinned in response as the doors slid open. A sea of people rushed out of the train before Reyna could respond to him. He was easy to spot in the crowd. He was six feet with blond hair spiked up. Not wearing a beanie or hat in this weather meant he wasn't native. The brown coat fitted his shoulders in a flattering manner. He sat down at first before immediately sprang back up once he noticed Reyna. "Here, I can stand." He said, offering his seat. Before Reyna could deny, the elderly woman across from them chimed in.

"Ooh, this one has manners. Better snatch him up before someone else, dearie." She teased, a twinkle in her old eyes. The young blond laughed and said something charming to the elderly woman. His eyes flickered over to Reyna, winking quickly, before continuing his conversation. Reyna shook her head but didn't fight the soft smile as she pulled out her edition of _The Feynman Lectures of Physics._ Maybe today wasn't such a bad day.

"Hey… I've heard of that book. Is it good?" Someone asked, interrupting Reyna's train of thought. The girl frowned, mouthing the last few sentences before closing her book with her fingers saving her spot. It was the same guy who warned her about the safety line.

"Yeah, I just started reading it last night but it's pretty good." She responded, tapping her feet impatiently against the metal floor. "I know enough to deem Richard Feynman a genius."

"You started that last night?" He exclaimed, staring at the thick book with wide amber eyes. "It looks like you're halfway through!"

"I am." Reyna replied, trying not to smirk too widely. "Fast reader."

"I see…" He commented lamely. Reyna shook her head, opening her book again. She could probably get a few more pages in before her stop. "You know I read a book on Physics and antigravity a while back. Couldn't put it down." Reyna sighed, eyes still roaming the words in front of her. She knew she was encouraging him but...

"That joke was terrible." Beside her, a snicker erupted. The blond from before leaned against the pole beside her. He traded knowing glances with the short amber-eyed boy before smiling down at her. The tiny scar just above his lips twisted up.

"He's full of them. Leo's a bad joke encyclopedia." He commented. Leo shrugged his shoulders with a grin that created dimples in his cheeks and winked

"Guilty. I'm the punniest guy west of the Hudson." _Oh no,_ Reyna thought. _Not puns._

"We're east of the Hudson." She pointed out, wondering just how many times she needed to shut the guy down.

"Yeah, well… that's what I meant. I didn't say smart, did I?" Reyna closed her eyes and sighed. Combined with a crappy start to her morning and no caffeine, Leo's nerdy annoying charm started to grind on her nerves. The girl was used to shooting guys down and by the first one or two put downs, they usually scurry away in fear. Leo seemed impervious to her glares. Tucking her bookmark in, Reyna fixed the impish boy with an exhausted glare. The forward approach was the only way.

"You're not my type." Reyna stated plainly.

"Opposites attract." Leo quipped with a grin.

"If you think you're a chick magnet, then we're the same pole." Reyna countered. Beside her, his wingman chuckled. Leo's shoulders slumped, deflating a bit.

"Do I at least get an A for effort?" He asked pitifully. Reyna shook her head as she collected her things and walked down to the other free seats. His wingman, the handsome helpful blond, let a low whistle as she passed. Reyna gave him a half-glance before sitting down. She let out a sighed, reaching down to adjust her knee high socks before they rode down her legs. Her fingers thumbed the pages of her book but she didn't feel like reading. _That guy better not have ruined Physics for me._ She thought as she stared at the random advertisements on the signs above.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my friend back there." The wingman apologized as he slid in the seat beside her. An open smile greeted her. "He's not a bad guy."

"You take your wingman duties very seriously." Reyna teased as she poked his arm. He laughed but didn't respond, waiting for her. Reyna looked at her hands. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy. He just caught me on a bad day."

"Can he catch you on a good day?" He asked with a wink. Reyna and the wingman traded laughs before he offered his hand. "I'm Jason."

"Reyna." She replied, tightly grasping his hand. They were large, warm with a tight grip. "I can see why he keeps you around."

"And I can see why he likes you, science girl." Jason tapped the cover of Reyna's book, still on her lap. "Leo's a huge science nerd especially with physics. Someone distracted him just enough." Reyna blushed at the subtle compliment, unable to meet Jason's gaze. Looking over his shoulder, Reyna could see Leo flirting with another girl. Reyna pursed her lips before meeting Jason's gaze.

"Well, he's about to make an ass of himself. You better go save him, Superman." Jason twisted in his seat and laughed as he stood up. He gripped the pole beside Reyna and leaned down closer. His breath tickled the side of her face. A mix of mint, chocolate and coffee tickled her nose.

"Are you ever going to say my name?" He asked, voice dropping down a bit. Reyna's stomach fluttered at his baritone voice.

"You first." She challenged as the train started to slow down.

"Never, Queenie." Jason replied with a smug smirk. Her eyes widen. "I took Spanish in high school. See you around."

"If you're lucky!" Reyna threw back, needed the last word. He waved his hand, acknowledging her words as he walked back to Leo. Reyna gripped her purse strap in frustration before walking over to the door with the other passengers. Her eyes wandered over to where the two boys stood, especially Jason. Unlike his short cheesy friend, Jason was exactly her type. Easy smiles, quick witty retorts, tall. Like he could sense her gaze, Jason turned his head towards her and stuck his tongue out. Again, Reyna felt a flutter in her stomach as she tried not to smile. Reyna wrinkled her nose at him before facing the door. "Focus." She ordered herself as she stepped out. What are the chances she'll run into those guys again?


End file.
